Blink and You'll Miss It
by stormnml
Summary: "As we countdown to the five year anniversary of the Nemesis Crisis, we look back at the journeys of some of the world's best bladers beginning with Battle Bladers." (A social media fic documenting the seven year time gap, one year at a time.)


**I got a few comments that this was confusing at the beginning (and I found two MASSIVE anachronisms) so I'm editing this chapter. Sorry if you thought it was an update! (It is, in a sense, but not this is not the update you are looking for.)**

 **Anyhow, this doesn't exactly have a traditional storyline. It has _a_ storyline, but it's spread between social media posts, bits of actual story, transcripts of tv shows and interviews, news articles, and... everything else I could think of. So, without further ado...**

* * *

TRANSCRIPT OF _THE NEW_

SHELLY: Welcome back everyone! Before the break, we teased a surprise special guest. Everyone ready?

 _Loud cheers erupt from the house._

SHELLY: Sounds like it! Alright, this young man is widely hailed for his role in defeating the God of Destruction four years ago. He's the kind, funny, amazingly talented, Legendary Blader -

KENTA: Please, there's no need to go that far.

 _Kenta Yumiya steps out from backstage to thunderous applause._

SHELLY: You ruined the surprise, Kenta! Please, come sit down.

 _Kenta settles into the cushy couch and fidgets uncomfortably._

KENTA: I just - I'm not comfortable with taking the credit from someone else.

SHELLY: You're not taking any credit that wasn't earned, Kenta. I think the audience would agree. Am I right?

 _The crowd erupts._

SHELLY: Your fans have spoken. But, since you're so adamant that someone else deserves the praise, tell us, who?

KENTA: Ryuga.

 _The room stills._

SHELLY: Ha! That's a good one! You're really as funny as they say.

KENTA: I'm serious. He was a Legendary Blader before I was. He's the one who weakened Nemesis for us. The power I have… it isn't mine.

SHELLY: I see. Well, speaking of power, I hear you're a major superhero fan! Who's your favorite?

* * *

starblast6249 reblogged tasefac

starblast6249: take a look at what i found!

[Gingka and Ryo Hagane stand, staring at a crater the size of an official bey stadium. Ryo has his arms crossed over his chest; his face frowns as Gingka wildly waves his arms about in panic. A blurry Madoka stands in the background with an equally blurry Kyouya, obviously scolding the teen.]

are we sure nemesis was the god of destruction? these two might have him beat

*  
wingmetal: dude maybe funny but dont even joke abt that

yolo520: I remember those days! I lived in Metal Bey City when they did. It seemed like there was an explosion every week!

forgetyou9: where did u even get this? i've looked everywhere.

starblast6249: masamune kadoya started a blog. he doesn't update much anymore, but the stuff still there is amazing

10,429 notes

Tagged: #momadoka #dadirector #why do my boys blow everything they touch to hell #aaaaahhh #legendary bladers #hagane fam

* * *

Honestly, the paperwork alone would have been a reason to turn down the job. Too bad he had not figured it out until it was too late.

"Chairman," his assistant said impatiently, "are you going to fill out these forms? Or are you just going to stare at them angrily until they burst into flames?"

Ryo sighed and looked over the proposition before him. It outlined plans for a new world championship tournament. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. "Hikaru," he murmured, "please put out a dispatch to the Kyoto Branch and tell them that we will _not_ be having a world tournament for the foreseeable future. Remind their director that our first priority should be rebuilding Beyblade - not holding tournaments without enough contestants."

The young woman nodded and vanished into the hallway. The elder Hagane rubbed a hand over his face and swiveled around to face the window. Tokyo sprawled beneath him, pedestrians moving hastily on their routes to and from wherever they were going.

Over the years, he had slowly gotten used to the bright city lights that never went out and the bustling energy of urban life, but even now he found himself longing for home. It was amusing, once, he had wanted nothing more than to get out of Koma. Now, he wanted nothing more than to return.

 _How times change._

Off in the distance, a shining column rose higher than any tower in the city. The sun hit it in just the right way and surrounded the marble in a warm halo.

* * *

Four Year Anniversary of Nemesis Crisis Approaches

Four years ago, nine bladers were chosen by a star to save the world. They and a small band of supporters banished a god and saved the world. Among them, the strongest blader in the world: Gingka Hagane.

Now, as we approach four years of peace, we look back at the journeys of some of the world's best bladers beginning with Battle Bladers.

 _Click to expand_

Recommended for you:

1\. WBBA Chairman says there are "no current plans for a world tournament."

2\. Gingka Hagane spotted just outside Kyoto!

3\. Tsubasa Otori named WBBA Tokyo Director.

4\. Mechanic's Talk: 15 tips for maintaining a good bey.

5\. Lion Gale Force Wall rips through band of thugs!

* * *

Quiz: Which Legendary Blader are You?

You got: Yuki

[Thumbnail: Yuki peers into a telescope. His observatory's ceiling is open to the night sky.]

You're smart, dorky, and a bit naive. You spend a lot of time with your head in the clouds, but when your friends need your expertise, you're never far away. You know a lot about random topics (and probably win every Quiz Bowl). You may not be the strongest person on the team, but you're always the one to take care of the others.

Did you know you can sign up for a BuzzFeed Community account and create your own BuzzFeed posts? Get started here!

* * *

legendsfan35: you won't believe who just walked into the coffee shop!

[A man with fiery red hair, a blue jacket, and two scarf tails trailing behind him stands in front of the register. The blushing barista is motioning to something. The man holds his hands up in a placating gesture.]

ginmado8320: where r u?

bladerdj34: you lucky duck! Is that the place on the corner?

No1Blader: Wow, Gingka, you can't even get a coffee without stirring up trouble!

BeyMechanic: That's Gingka for you. He wouldn't know subtlety if it hit him with a brick.

legendsfan35: oh my gosh! Masamune and Madoka just commented on my post!

StormBringer: Uh, not that I don't appreciate the attention, but if you guys could stop taking pictures of me please? It makes it a bit hard to move around unnoticed.

20,539 notes

#gingka hagane #oh my god he's in my coffee shop #okay it's not my coffee shop but i'm here all the time anyway #i'm never getting my math homework done #legendary bladers

* * *

News updates in _Legendary Bladers_

9hrs ago

Director Otori announces new beyblade line: Synchrome Beyblades

4 days ago

Chris Carter comments on Blader For Hire scandal

2 weeks ago

Aguma and Bao hold surprise Beylin Fist demonstration

6 weeks ago

Kenta Yumiya makes passionate speech at Tokyo Monument

* * *

Inside the Synchrome System

With a new beyblade system on the horizon, we here at BeyNews sit down with WBBA Director Tsubasa Otori to discuss the future of Beyblade.

"Director Otori, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with us!"

"I'm honored to be here. And Tsubasa is fine."

"Well then, Tsubasa, how has your first month on the job been?"

[Chuckles] "Not easy, that's for sure. If Ryo wasn't around, I don't know what I would do."

"Completely understandable, considering the controversy surrounding Legendary Blader Chris Carter and the Synchrome Beyblade System. Do you have any thoughts?"

"On Chris? Many. He's a standup guy. So he made a few bad decisions. It doesn't mean that he's not sorry for what he's done, nor does it discount the valuable help he provided during the Nemesis Crisis."

"A crisis he helped begin, did he not?"

"As I said before, he made a few bad decisions. But he stood up for the world in the end. He deserves our respect for that. He's also working hard for the WBBA as one of our agents."

"Many of our readers are concerned that a former criminal is being held up as a hero. Do you have any -"

[Coughs] "I believe you wanted to discuss the new Synchrome System?"

"I- yes, I did. Mr. Otori, what will these beyblades be able to accomplish?"

 _Click to expand_

Recommended for you:

1\. Counting down the top 10 beybattles in WBBA history

2\. 10 places you'd never want to visit (and 10 you would)

3\. Dynamis and Tithi: A Friendship for the Ages

4\. 15 signs that GinMado is real

5\. King speaks out against villainizing bladers

* * *

He should have been used to it by this point, but the attention they drew on the streets still managed to dig beneath his skin.

It did not help that Aguma was at least ten inches taller than everyone else.

Bao bristled at the unwanted stares, his face set into a deep scowl. He stuck close to Aguma in a protective manner as they made their way back to the temple. With the way the public had been turning on Chris, he refused to let his guard down - not around these people who could just as easily gang up on them. Not that he doubted Aguma's ability to protect them, but the crowd had the advantage of numbers.

Hades warmed in its pouch.

He was so wrapped up in his suspicions that he bumped right into Aguma when he came to an abrupt halt. "Aguma?" he asked softly so that only his partner could hear, "Is something wrong?" The Chronos blader grunted, and Bao followed his gaze to a young boy, maybe six or seven years old, who stood before them with an almost terrified look on his face.

There was an awkward pause - the crowded sidewalk going eerily quiet as the spectators, Bao included, held a collective breath. A conflicted look crossed Aguma's face, but it quickly passed. Bao could only look on in wonder as his best friend crouched down to the boy's level.

"Do you need something?" he asked in the gentle tones Bao knew he only used when the two of them were alone. "Are you lost?"

The boy shook his head. "I…" he paused, as if searching for the words, "I wanted to ask how to become a strong blader like you!" Bao blinked in surprise. Gone was the boy's fearful countenance, instead, his expressions displayed nothing but pure joy. "I have people that I want to protect, but to do that I need to get stronger. Can you teach me?"

Aguma's small frown shifted into a kind smile. "I think I can give you a few tips." The Chronos blader straightened and looked out at the crowd. "Actually, I think I can teach everyone a few things. If you'd let me?"

Bao watched with a mixture of bemusement and awe as Aguma led a Beylin Fist training session in the middle of the streets. Maybe, just maybe, the world was not out to get them after all.

* * *

Excerpt from Dungeon Gym Records

2011 Memberships: 136 year-round; 200 monthly

2012 Memberships: 6 year-round; 3 monthly

2013 Memberships: 6 year-round; 10 monthly

2014 Memberships: 8 year-round; 30 monthly

2015 Memberships: 12 year-round; 45 monthly

2016 Memberships: 200 year-round; 306 monthly

* * *

Quiz: Which Legendary Blader Are You?

You got: Dynamis

[Thumbnail: Dynamis stands on the edge of a cliff, back turned to the camera. The setting sun surrounds him in a bright halo. His robes lift from the ground in an invisible wind.]

Quiet and mysterious, you don't let people in easily. You often give useful if cryptic advice and hold wisdom beyond your years. You have a single-mindedness towards your goals, and you don't allow anyone to distract you from them. You also have a penchant for wearing billowy robes and bedsheets around the house.

Did you know you can sign up for a BuzzFeed Community account and create your own BuzzFeed posts? Get started here!

* * *

thelioness:

'Ness's Fic Recs

Hey everyone! You asked, and I answered. Here's my list of favorite Legendary Bladers fics:

Running with the Wolf by hotfireblast

Pairing: Gingka/Kyouya

Word Count: 14k

Rating: M

Summary: _He could have left, but the call was just too strong._

Notes: This one's set _early_ in the gang's journeys. In this lovely AU, Kyouya doesn't lose to Gingka after his harsh training under the Dark Nebula. Instead, Kyouya wins, Gingka is taken by Doji, and Gingka has to soften his captor's heart to escape and compete in Battle Bladers.

Shifters by tsukuyomido

Pairing: Gingka/Madoka

Word Count: 240k

Rating: T

Summary: _What if, instead of Blader's Spirits and beyblades, every human has an alternate form? What if, instead of beybattles, people fight each other in the Arena with these "shifts"?_

 _Supernatural AU_

Notes: It doesn't start well, but about ten chapters in this fic grows into something amazing. Everyone's "shifts" are basically their beyblades (Gingka as a Pegasus, Kyouya as a Lion, Ryuga as a dragon) and the battles are set up much like gladiator fights. The romance takes a hard backseat to the action.

See Amid the Winter's Snow by tamiaker313

Pairing: Gingka/Madoka

Word Count: 17k

Rating: T

Summary: _Here, and then gone again. Story of her life, she supposed. He's here when she needs him, but gone when she_ needs _him the most._

Notes: The will they won't they of GinMado is strong with this one. Madoka wanders the streets on New Years Eve, wondering if her hero will show up in time for midnight. It's incredibly sweet and heartbreaking (the dual endings work so well!), while also a great insight into Madoka's thoughts about the blader we've all missed so much!

Dragonborn by cosmicbite

Pairing: Ryuga/Gingka

Word Count: 62k

Rating: M

Summary: _Battle Bladers, the tournament where it was all supposed to end, didn't end the way we all know and love._

 _Dark Nebula Wins AU_

Notes: Gotta get the obligatory smut fic in here. Obviously villain!Ryuga.

Blader for Hire by cyberdranzer

Pairing: None

Word Count: 34k

Rating: M

Summary: _It started with a simple prank. Everything just...snowballed from there._

 _Nemesis Wins AU_

Notes: Heavy villain!Chris and villain!Aguma. Chronicles the life of our favorite Orion blader from the moment he became a blader to the moment he refuses to turn on Nemesis and the God of Destruction beats the Legendary Bladers. It also features one of the most twisted, yet amazing, relationships between Chris and Aguma I've ever seen!

Read more

freeflight: it's always great to see a new recs list of yours, but the villain!fics bug me a bit. with all the controversy surrounding three of those bladers, i don't think it's right for you to support something like that - especially since they're working hard to overcome their public images and mistakes. you've always been a leader in this community, ness. please stay above that kind of thinking.

thelioness: if you don't like it, then why are you here? i have my likes, you have yours.

iamweson: I personally like villain!AU stories. They're not doing any harm.

Tagged: #long live villain!aus #always fun to imagine #read first #beg forgiveness later #legendary bladers

Notes: 432

* * *

To: no1striker

From: immortalphoenix53

Subject: Re: HELP!

Masamune,

I'm so happy you've decided to take over Dungeon Gym. I have to admit, those of us in Japan were worried you would turn Mike down, but it looks like we shouldn't have even bothered!

As for your concerns, you _are_ cut out for this. You are one of the most impressive bladers I know. You love beyblade abd have so much enthusiasm - pour it into your teaching! So your first class is a class full of terrors? They might just be trying to prove themselves. I happen to remember a certain American trying to do the same and making a nuisance out of himself.

Keep talking with Aguma. He seems to have a knack for teaching.

Regards,

Ryo Hagane, WBBA Chairman

* * *

Top 10 Most Heartwarming Moments Between Legendsquad

They may be the best bladers in the world, but this mixture of heated rivals are also close-knit friends. Here's some of our favorite Legendsquad moments:

 **10\. Benkei, Masamune, King, and Gingka hosting a hamburger eating contest for charity**

[Image: Gingka sits in the leftmost position, munching happily on a burger. A stack of burgers up to his chest rests in front of him. To his right, Masamune stares at his plate of burgers as if it has offended him. Benkei's chair is empty; it's occupant stands at the back of the stage facing away from the camera. He's hunched over as if he's puking his guts out. King just sits in his place, his face a pale green.]

Not only was the question of who could eat the most burgers answered once and for all at this four way contest (spoiler: Gingka), but these boys also donated the proceeds from the event to a charity which supports the victims of the Nemesis Crisis. Of course, the congratulatory dogpile at the end melted everyone's hearts.

 **9\. Dynamis braiding Tithi's hair at a press conference**

[Image: Tithi's chair is pulled up beside Dynamis's, his face one of pure bliss as the elder blader runs his fingers through his pink hair.]

No one's really sure why or where Dynamis learned how to braid, but the fangirls were all glad he did when his hair ties snapped during an official WBBA press conference and Dynamis offered to make his hair more manageable.

 **8\. Legendsquad coming to cheer on Yuki at his first official WBBA tournament, then going berserk when he wins**

[Image: Yuki being thrown up into the air by numerous hands, his glasses knocked askew. A brilliant grin shines on his face.]

Most of the Legendary Bladers retired from competitive battles after the Nemesis Crisis, but some decided to stick around for a while yet. In his first ever official WBBA solo tournament, Yuki won it all with his skillful handling of Anubius. The pride on the faces of the Legendsquad was worth its weight in gold, but Yuki's tearful hugging of Chris (who had apparently trained him) was priceless.

 **7\. Kyouya being the first ever customer at Bull Burger**

[Image: Kyouya standing outside a large brick building, his body the image of nonchalance. The line behind him stretches far outside the frame. Benkei stands at the door with the most brilliant smile he's ever made.]

When Benkei announced his shift in focus from beyblading to a restaurant, the world raised its eyebrows. Not Kyouya. Benkei's been cheering for Kyouya at beyblade tournaments since before the green haired wonder took the world by storm. Seeing Kyouya return the favor at the opening of Benkei's lifelong dream was a touching moment and a demonstration of this epic friendship.

 **6\. Madoka dragging Gingka to the B-Pit when the Pegasus blader was out beyblading with a cold**

[Image: Madoka dragging Gingka by the scarf from a beypark. Gingka's arms flail as he stumbles to keep up.]

Madoka's temper is as legendary as her mechanic skills. We weren't the only ones dying of laughter when she dragged her wayward friend (maybe more?) back to her shop for some much needed rest!

 **5\. Gingka visiting Dungeon Gym for its grand reopening**

[Image: Masamune throwing out a peace sign with his right arm draped around Gingka's shoulders. Both men have beaming smiles. Children crowd around them to get into the picture. A newly renovated Dungeon Gym stands tall and proud in the background.]

Americans everywhere cried when Dungeon Gym announced that it was closing its doors due to declining membership after the Nemesis Crisis, but Masamune Kadoya stepped up and took over the struggling gym without a second glance. The gym is doing much better; it boasts a top tier coaching staff consisting of Legendsquad members: King, Toby, Zeo, and Masamune himself.

 **4\. The Legendsquad supporting Chris through the Mambas case**

[Image: Ryo stands, his hand on Chris's shoulder, behind a wall of Legendary Bladers and their friends. Each of them is dressed in a sharp suit, their flat stares piercing every camera. Just beneath Aguma's powerful arm, Madoka can be seen with her hand intertwined with the Orion blader's.]

Chris Carter's connection with the infamous Mambas syndicate of bladers for hire rocked the world after a devastating attack on his home. The event in question placed every Legendary Blader under the microscope, but none took more heat than the Legendary Blader of Winter. Nothing was more heartwarming than to see Chris's teammates and friends standing at his side throughout the trial.

 **3\. Yu and Tithi calling Kyouya "Yo-Yo" in front of a giant crowd… and Kyouya letting them.**

[Gif: Kyouya sitting quietly in his corner at a press conference. Off to his right, Yu turns to Kyouya and asks him a question. He tops it off with "Yo-yo" and every blader on the panel freezes.]

Yu Tendo is well known for making up cutesy nicknames for his teammates, but Kyouya's has to take the prize for most adorable. Surprisingly, neither Yu or his partner in crime get any reaction from the unabashedly coarse Legendary Blader - in fact, Kyouya answers to it every time!

 **2\. The Legendsquad visiting Tsubasa in the hospital**

[Image: Tsubasa lies in a hospital bed surrounded by numerous flowers and stuffed animals. Yu lays in the bed beside him, a hand resting on the elder man's chest. Ryo's head rests on the bed near Tsubasa's hip. A pale hand hangs off the small couch just out of the frame. Numerous bladers lie on the floor all over the frame.]

Tsubasa Otori, before he became the director of the WBBA's Metal Bey City branch, was a special agent for the massive organization. During what is now called the "Mamba Insurrection", Tsubasa was injured on a reconnaissance mission of a Mamba base. Seeing all of the Legendsquad, even the members in different countries, show up to take care of their friend warmed even the hardest of hearts.

 **1\. Kenta's speech at the Nemesis Memorial**

[Image: Kenta stands at an elevated podium, his face full of pure determination as rain pours down from above.]

The Nemesis Memorial took Japan three years to build, but the wait was worth it when Kenta stood to speak on behalf of his mentor, Ryuga. The former Legendary Blader of Summer generally has a bad reputation among many groups due to his ruthless tactics and ambiguous loyalty. Kenta's powerful speech reminded all of us that Ryuga was a person and his motivations may not have always been good, but he stood tall in defense of the earth up until the end. His dedication to a blader that the world has never understood brought tears to everyone's eyes.

* * *

Madoka's attention snapped to the B-Pit's entryway when the door chime rang. A man, maybe five foot six or seven, was staring intently into one of her displays. His blue hoodie was pulled over his head and his hands were buried deep within his jean pockets. The bey holster hooked to the belt around his waist was a dead giveaway that this man was a blader.

She cleared her throat, and the man whirled around to face her. The hood cast a shadow over every feature of his face except his mouth. Madoka's senses went on high alert as he shifted almost nervously from one foot to the other. "Excuse me," she said in her most authoritative tone, "but can I help you?" She pressed the button to the silent alarm Ryo had insisted on installing in her shop three years ago, mentally thanking the stars that she had finally agreed to it.

"Uh," he answered. Madoka was rather surprised that his voice was not a bit deeper - with his build, she would have expected his voice to be a bit deeper. "I'm looking for Madoka Amano. Have you seen her?"

"That would be me," she answered almost without thinking. She mentally cringed at the admission; she should have answered this stranger differently. "If you're here for information on the new Synchrome System, you'll have to wait with everyone else," Madoka warned. _Five minutes_ , she thought, _he promised five minutes._

"I'm, uh, not here for that," he muttered. There was a pause as the man fidgeted with the hem of his hoodie - almost as if it were uncomfortable. "I'm actually here to-"

He was cut off by a sharp screech. Neither occupant of the B-Pit had the time to react before ten heavily armored men swarmed the shop and surrounded the man. "Don't make any sudden moves," the soldier closest to Madoka warned him. To her, he asked, "Is this man bothering you, Miss Amano?" The familiar warm eyes of Amaru, the WBBA's head of security, met hers behind the mask.

Madoka breathed a sigh of relief. "He says he's not, but I'm not sure," she replied truthfully.

The man flinched and moved a hand to undo his hoodie. "Madoka, I-" One of the soldiers surged toward the unknown man, tackling him to the ground.

In the commotion, the hood fell off his head, revealing a familiar shade of red hair beneath the dark fabric. After taking a few moments to process the information, Madoka shot forward and pulled the soldier off of the now recognizable young man. "Gingka, you idiot!" she scolded. "Did you have to come in here in that getup?"

All activity in the room stopped.

"I was trying to dodge the cameras," the Pegasus blader groaned into the floor.

Amaru's laughter filled the awkward silence and lightened the atmosphere. "I should have known it was you, kid," he said between guffaws. "Only you would pull a stunt like this!"

"Alright," Madoka said, "everyone out." The soldiers left with jovial goodbyes. Once she and her friend were alone, she pulled him up off the floor. "What were you thinking? You _know_ we've heightened security around here."

Gingka brushed the dust off his knees. "I was trying to surprise you. I guess it didn't work out as well as I'd hoped," he admitted.

"Oh, you surprised me alright," she muttered. She walked over to the door and flipped her sign to "closed".

Gingka sent her a strange look. "You _never_ close the Pit early," he said when she answered his gaze with a flat stare of her own, "are you alright?"

Madoka nodded. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just closing up because you're taking me out to a _nice_ dinner to make up for the heart attack you gave me," she answered angrily. "I'm going to go get changed. You'd better have figured out where we're going tonight by the time I get back." With that remark, she marched upstairs to her bedroom.

"Is this a date?" the idiot called up after her.

She smirked. "I've only been waiting for three years for you to ask me out," she called back. "So I asked you!"

Her smirk grew into a full blown grin when she heard a loud crash from the shop.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

GinMado confirmed? Couple spotted…

... -hottest/….

6 hours ago - Fan theories were finally put to rest when a patron spotted Gingka Hagane and Madoka Amano at one of the hottest restaurants in town. Sorry ladies but…

Love in Paradise! Gingka and Madoka finally...

/love-in-paradise.../...

8 hours ago - See all the photos of the new couple here! Gingka and Madoka appear together at the…

* * *

 **MasamuneK officialmasamune**

Alright dude! I knew you'd work up the nerve someday! #ginmadoforever

 **TsubasaO officialtsubasa**

Congratulations, you two. It was worth the wait.

 **KentaY officialkenta**

Alright, who asked who? I know Gingka was going to when he got there, but did he go through with it? #truthcomesout

 **MadokaA officialmadoka**

I forced him into it. He showed up in a disguise and scared me half to death. #no1idiot

 **KingV officialking**

New rule for the rulebook anyone?

* * *

 **Ugh, fanfiction and its stupid weblink stuff is messing with my formatting... Blech.**

 **So, this is just an idea I kinda really liked. I'm not always the best storyteller, so I wondered if I could get my version of the things that happened in that seven year time gap between Fury and Zero-G through random media posts and some glimpses of story. I actually can't say it's my original idea: this fic was heavily inspired by the My Hero Academia fic series called See it All in Bloom by aloneintherain. However, the events and the posts in here are my original ideas (other than resplandorrosa626's braiding idea. That was her amazingness right there!) the Mambas are a name I pulled from QueensKhioneandFernis's Fatal Judgement. Go check out any and all of their stories if you haven't!**


End file.
